The Official Charter of The Holy and Sacred Order of The Rosicrucians (TR)
Preamble We, the enrolled Worthy Brothers and Sisters of the revealed mysteries and secret laws, do hereby declare and affirm that we, on 1 Jun 2011 do ordain and establish this newest yet continuing extravagant history that will forever be The Holy and Sacred Order of the Rosicrucians ( "The Rosicrucians"). We exist only for the preservation, protection and promulgation within all the Cyberverse those secrets which have from time immemorial been entrusted only to us. We represent no nation, alliance, allegiance nor affiliation but our own. From different spheres, cultures, and races we come again together as we have done countless times before, with one belief alone: The preservation and teaching of those secrets, mysteries, rites and rituals, laws and prophecies which have been entrusted to our care. We renounce any and all previous affiliations, alliances, blocs, treaties, or any other previous form of identification for time and all eternity. We gratefully accept only The Rosicrucians as our present and future identification. We bring our all to this alliance, yet identify only as a Worthy Brother (WB) or Sister (WS) from this time forward. Our only mark is our word. Our word is our bond. Our bond is forever sealed to The Rosicrucians. By the grace of Admin and our Keeper, there is none for us but The Rosicrucians. Amen. Article One: Team Designation We choose the Black Sphere for our cyber-home. Black represents the absence of all color, which is appropriate for those members who will come to join with us from every sphere of both Bob and Steve. All members will reside, for as long as they are Worthy Brothers and Sisters, on the Black Sphere. Article Two: Membership *2.0 Membership is by invitation only. Anyone wishing to apply for membership must have a written recommendation from a worthy Brother or Sister to apply. Recommendation is no guarantee of acceptance. *2.1 Prior to application for membership, you must: **A. Not be engaged (in any way) in any hostilities with other nations, alliances, blocs or confederations of Planet Bob. **B. Not have any financial or other remuneration obligations to any other nation, alliance, bloc or confederation of Planet Bob. **C. Not be currently banned or otherwise sanctioned by any team or alliance, bloc or confederation of Planet Bob. **D. Not be "blacklisted" by any other nation, alliance, bloc or confederation of Planet Bob for ZI, PZI or EZI. *2.2 Prior to application for membership, you must: **A. Not be currently affiliated in any way with another alliance, bloc or confederation of Planet Bob. **B. Move your nation onto the Black Sphere. **C. Create in your nation edit screen a new Alliance Affiliation (AA) of "The Rosicrucians Applicant" **D. Place at the first of your Nation Bio in your nation edit screen the words: "Protected by AzN" **E. Register your nation on our Forums. **F. Fully and completely fill out the Application Form found on our Forum. **G. Follow the instructions you will receive exactly before any further action will be taken on your behalf. *2.3 Application for admission does NOT guarantee acceptance. There is a three-part training experience which all applicants must successfully complete before a vote will be ordered by The Brother of Education or their duly authorized representative. This process will be fully explained to all applicants who will be favorably considered for our programs and activities. *2.4 Privileges of Membership *Each worthy Brother or Sister may reasonably expect certain privileges as members. These are (but are not limited to): **2.4.1 The Sacred Rite of Voice **2.4.2 The Sacred Rite of Respect **2.4.3 The Sacred Rite of Opportunity **2.4.4 The Sacred Rite of Protection *2.5 Resignation There are two recognized forms of resignation: 2.5.1 Voluntary Resignation When no war exists of which we are a part, and when no obligation exists on the part of the member, a Worthy Brother or Sister may request voluntary resignation, following the rules and procedures regarding this Holy Mystery. 2.5.2 Involuntary Resignation (Expulsion) A member may be forced into involuntary resignation for several reasons: *A. Desertion-Defined as voluntarily removing your nation, or your nation's AA within forty-eight (48) hours of commencement of hostilities, or at any time during hostilities without the express written permission of the appropriate authority. (This includes unauthorized surrender, sending aid to an enemy combatant, "draining" of your nation's assets, or other acts as defined by the Holy Laws.) *B. Judgement-Defined as any writ of conviction from The Tribunal of Justice, vote for expulsion by the Sacred Council, unanimous decision of The Overseers, or Holy Decree by The Keeper (or authorized representative). *C. Decree-Defined as the proclamation for this purpose by The Keeper, whose word is Holy Law, and beyond appeal. *D. Other definitions-May be determined at a date future to this declaration, and appropriately added to this section. There will be no retroactive prosecutions for any additions to this section, in any case. Article Three: Government 3.1 The Keeper *3.1.1 The Keeper is the Head of State. He is divinely appointed, and serves for life. He may only be removed by either death or resignation. *3.1.2 The Keeper is the absolute, undisputed leader. His first obligation is to the preservation, security, and promulgation of The Order. He alone declares war and peace for us. *3.1.3. The Keeper is the first signatory on all official documents. This may include (but is not limited to) Treaties, Letters, Agreements, or any other document which represents us as a whole. All members of our government speak with His Voice, as one. *3.1.4 The Keeper has been granted complete and total authority. All members will revere Him, and keep Him Holy in their words, acts and deeds either in, or in the name of The Order. The Keeper will, from time to time, Decree Holy Law, without the approval or review of any legislative or other governmental body. *3.1.5 Any Holy Law may be overridden by vote of the entire enrolled membership of Worthy Brothers and Sisters. A vote of 75% +1 to overturn Holy law will result in the immediate repeal of that Law. If the vote is insufficient as defined by this clause, the Holy Law stands. Only one vote per Holy Law is permitted. *3.1.6 The Keeper appoints his councilors, including the Overseers. The Chief Overseer is the Regent, and is appointed by The Keeper, serving at The Keeper's pleasure. 3.2 The Overseers 3.2.1 Chief Overseer (COS): *3.2.1.1 Appointed by The Keeper, COS serves at the pleasure of The Keeper. Second-in-Command, COS is responsible for daily overall operations. COS is the Senior of the Three (3) Overseers (Triumvirs), and leads them in all matters of daily operations, as directed by the Keeper. *3.2.1.2 The COS is the "heir apparent". In cases of absence, extended sabbatical, or illness of The Keeper, the COS, when so requested by The Keeper (if possible) assumes the obligations of The Keeper until such time as The Keeper returns to his duties. Upon the death or resignation of The Keeper, the COS immediately becomes The next Keeper for his/her lifetime, or until resignation. 3.2.2 Overseer of the Brothers (OB): *3.2.2.1 The second Overseer of the three (3) Overseers, the Overseer of The Brothers (OB) is appointed by The Keeper with the advice and consent of The COS. *3.2.2.2 OB is responsible for all activities within the internal structure and operation. *3.2.2.3 He/She serves as the direct representative of the COS to all leadership positions dealing specifically with matters internal. (Communications within the membership, Recruitment for government positions, Education and Training, Internal Trade/Tech, elections, Order Security, etc.) *3.2.2.4 The OB advises the COS on those activities, programs, or other needs of the membership as may be presented by the Brothers of State, or as directed by The Keeper or COS. 3.2.3 Overseer of The Nations (ON): *3.2.3.1 The ON is responsible for all activities within the external structure and operation. *3.2.3.2 The third Overseer of the three (3) Overseers, the Overseer of The Nations (ON) is appointed by The Keeper with the advice and consent of The COS. *3.2.3.3 He/She serves as the direct representative of the COS to all leadership positions dealing specifically with matters external. (External communications, Recruitment, Embassy creation and maintenance, External Trade/Tech, etc.) *3.2.3.4 The ON advises the COS on those activities, programs, or other external needs as may be presented by the Brothers of State, or as directed by The Keeper or COS. *3.2.3.5 The ON is responsible for all activities regarding daily operations involved in the external sphere(External Finance, External Trade and Tech, Foreign Affairs, etc.) 3.3 The Overseers serve as a Triumvirate, responsible to The Keeper as His personal councilors on all matters. *3.3.1The Overseers are all personally accountable to The Keeper in their honorable conduct and daily performance of their high office. The Keeper may remove any Overseer if, in his judgment they should represent a threat to the safety, security or survival of The Order. In the case of the ON or OB, a Petition For Recall, voted by 75% +1 of voting members of the Sacred Council, or by Brother's Petition, signed by any three Brothers of State, will also remove these leaders from their position unless, in the view of The Keeper, in consultation with the COS, the needs should cause them to remain. A Special Recall Election will then be ordered by the Keeper, to be held within 48 hours. The purpose of this election will be to replace the Overseer to be removed. *3.3.2 If a position with the Brothers of State should become vacant, the appropriate Overseer will accept the role and responsibility of the vacant Leadership position until such time as the position is filled by either appointment or election. Appointment in such instances is by the COS, upon agreement of The Keeper, and is only for such time as is necessary to fill the position by election, at which time the elected Brother of State will be garbed and seated in their office. 3.4 The Overseers serve as mentors, guides, and helpers to the Brothers of State at all times. As would be expected of any other Worthy Member, these high offices must be fully prepared to lend assistance wherever it is needed, but especially when requested by a Brother of State, or The Keeper. 3.5 Knight (KO) *3.5.1 This position is responsible for all matters of War *3.5.2 Appointed by The Keeper, with the advice of His Overseers, the KO is the Commanding Officer who, at the direction of The Keeper and COS, establishes and maintains our military components. *3.5.3 The KO is responsible for maintaining the financial, technical, and infrastructure considerations of the members, and will perform (or cause to be performed) regular nation/military audits of every member nation. *3.5.3 In times of war, the KO is the person responsible for the successful prosecution of all military preparedness by the members, assignment of members into appropriate battle groups. The KO is the Chief Strategist and Tactician. All subordinate military commanders report to the KO during time of War on all matters concerning battle. In peace, the KO and his subordinates are responsible for the readiness of the military forces at all times. *3.5.4 The KO (or duly recognized representative) is responsible for the successful coordination of the military forces with our allies and partners during war. *3.5.5 The KO advises the COS and Keeper daily on the previous day's battle results, and receives orders for the current day's battle requirements. In time of War The KO coordinates aid, support, and assistance for all Worthy Members, with the assistance of his command subordinates. 3.6 The Brothers of State: The Brothers of State are our Ministers. The Brothers/Sisters of State serve at the pleasure of The Keeper, by direct appointment. 3.6.1 The Brother of Nations (BN) *3.6.1.1 The BN carries on our foreign affairs. *3.6.1.2 The BN establishes and maintains all ambassadorial guests, creates our embassies, and enlists, trains, assigns and maintains all the Emissaries (Foreign Diplomats). *3.6.1.3 The BN is the first responder for requests for communications regarding Treaties and all other agreements with nations and/or alliances on the planets. *3.6.1.4 The BN is the chief Protectorate Officer, working to maintain protector/protectorate relations. *3.6.1.5 The BN conducts other business of the Brothers of State as required or directed by the ON, COS, and/or The Keeper. 3.7 Brother of the Keep (BK) *3.7.1 This position fulfills the obligation for all matter of Internal Affairs. *3.7.2 The BN is, either directly or indirectly, responsible for member success . BN or their duly recognized deputy creates or supervises brothers and sisters in the growth and development of their nations. From initial applicant training, to the growth of the largest nation, The BK is the first point of contact for nation audit, Trade Circles, Technology and Infrastructure growth, and all member activities . 3.8 Brother of The Treasury (BT) *3.8.1 This office is responsible for the National Treasury. This includes the economy, the creation and maintenance of Aid and Trade programs in our Name, and financial awards and honor to the members. *3.8.2 The BT establishes, schedules, sends and/or receives all reparation payments in our name. *3.8.3 The BT dispenses all financial and Tech/Infra payments and programs to the members during times of peace and war. It is the responsibility of BT to insure that all such programs are intact and ongoing at all times, regardless of the war status. We do not suspend our member trade or aid programs during times of war. External programs may or may not be suspended during times of war, depending on our needs. *3.8.4 Military requirements will take precedence during war, but nation members are expected to maintain their nation's purse at as acceptable levels as possible at all times, using the BT as a primary resource and important point of contact, in concert with their immediate military commander. 3.9 Brother of Education (BE) *3.9.1 The BE provides leadership in our educational needs and requirements. *3.9.2 This specialist assists all Worthy Members by creation and maintenance of Guides, a volunteer position that can introduce members into the world of government. *3.9.3 The BE is responsible for orienting all new leaders with the functions, requirements, and opportunities of their new office. This Brother is responsible for getting new leaders running "out of the box". Helping the new leader(s) understand the requirements, duties, and obligations of their office brings harmony to the Brother, and unity among our leadership. Learning how the various leadership roles interact with each other is the first responsibility of the BE. Article Four: The Sacred Council of The Order As the Overseers and Brothers of State represent the "upper" or senior levels of government, The Sacred Council represents the "lower", or junior levels of government. The Sacred Council is charged with entirely different responsibilities, not lesser responsibilities. The Sacred Council represents one of the first, or "entry" points of activity within our government. *4.1 Councilors of The Sacred Council will be placed by appointment. Members will be nominated by The Overseers and/or The Brothers of State to serve a term of three (3) months, with one seat being appointed each month, as per the rules of this Holy Mystery. *4.2 We are a pure Meritocracy. Members may not request nomination for any government position. Nomination for a government position is a high recognition with high honor bestowed to the nominee. Service is a privilege, and obligation of the Worthy Brother or Sister. *4.3 That member of The Sacred Council who has served the longest (continuous number of currently consecutive days) will be the Chief Councilor (CC). He/She will be the Official Leader of the Sacred Council. He/She will be responsible for the effective carrying out of the Council's business at all times. *4.4 The Sacred Council will be the appointed representative government of the enrolled worthy Brothers and Sisters. Members of The Sacred Council will be numbered by the total of enrolled and active members at One (1) member of the Sacred Council per 30 worthy Brothers and Sisters(such count to include all members of government). At no time shall the Sacred Council have less than three (3) councilors. *4.5 All legislation (Regular Law) will originate only in The Sacred Council. **4.5.1 Proposed Legislation may only come to The Sacred Council by a Brother of State. **4.5.2 The submitter of Proposed Legislation shall be known as The "Champion" of said legislation for the entirety of the legislative process, including the council vote. **4.5.3 Once approved, Legislation will be communicated to The Keeper for final disposition. The Keeper may sign the Legislation into Regular Law; do nothing (pigeon holing the Legislation), in which case the legislation becomes Regular Law after 30 consecutive calendar days; or veto the Legislation. **4.5.4 The Keeper's Veto may be overridden by a 75% + 1 vote of The Sacred Council, at which point it becomes Regular Law. **4.5.5 Vetoed Legislation becomes "Dead", and may not be presented again before Council in its original form. Only "new" Proposals for Legislation may be presented to The Sacred Council by a Brother of State. Article Five: The Tribunal of Justice *5.1 The Tribunal of Justice is our official judicial body. Neither The Keeper nor The Chief Overseer, our only authorized dispensers of justice may participate in any official action of this Tribunal. *5.2 The Tribunal of Justice serves as the official "Finder of Fact". This body secures facts, interviews witnesses, assigns Champions for the parties at odds, and determines the innocence or guilt of the accused. *5.3 All proceedings of the Tribune of Justice are private so long as the proceedings are on-going. Upon determination of innocence or guilt of the accused, all proceedings (unless sensitivity in the name of Order Security requires otherwise) of the Tribunal will be posted in the Courtyard, a public place. If and when such time exists where the Official Proceedings of the Tribunal of Justice no longer represent a threat to the security, such proceedings will, upon the official permission of The Keeper, be posted publicly, as outlined in this Clause. *5.4 The number of Tribunes on The Tribunal of Justice shall be five (5), as listed below: **(A.) One Overseer, assigned by The Keeper, who shall sit as the Chief Tribune, shall have the administrative responsibility of the Tribunal, and shall have no vote, except to break a tie vote. **(B) Two Brothers of State, assigned by the COS, who did not serve in the immediate previous Tribunal of Justice, shall sit in judgment of the accused, with one vote each. **© One member of the Sacred Council, selected by the Senior Councilor, who did not serve in the immediate past Tribunal, shall sit in judgment of the accused, with one vote. **(D) The newest enrolled Worthy Brother or Sister (Member), who did not serve in the immediate past Tribunal, shall sit in judgment of the accused, with one vote. *5.5 The Tribunal of Justice will, upon receiving the "True Bill of Indictment" against the accused, assign two (2) non-government members to serve the Tribunal as "Champion". **5.5.1 One Champion will serve as Counsel for the Accused, the other will serve as Champion for The Order, who alone prosecutes all accused worthy Brothers and Sisters. Both sides may recommend their champion, or the Tribunal may choose its own Champions, at the determination of the Chief Tribune. **5.5.2 Once selected as Champion, the member may not be removed either voluntarily or involuntarily (excepting emergencies) for any reason until the judgment of The Tribunal has been completed. Champions will not serve recourse for their service to The Tribunal of Justice, unless it be discovered that a Champion did purposely set out to alter the Justice of the Tribunal in any material, personal, or other way, including for the purposes of profit. (Tech, Infra, Donation, or monetary remuneration). These will be chargeable offenses. *5.6 The Decision of Judgment by The Tribunal of Justice is final, and is not available for appeal. Article Six: Holy War *6.1 War is anathema to all we stand for. We will sign no Treaties with mandatory or "chaining" clauses included. *6.2 There is one, and only one reason we will use our military forces. If our survival is at stake, we will mobilize our vast and superior forces to defend The Rosicrucians from extinction. Raiding of any nature, upon any nation, is strictly prohibited in peacetime. *6.3. To insure no mistake is made, The fully enrolled membership of Worthy Brothers and Sisters must vote (50% +1) in favor of war; The Sacred Council must vote (50% +1) for war, the Brothers of State must vote (50% +1) and the Overseers must vote unanimously in favor of Holy War. At such time as a favorable vote is secured, the Knight of The Order will ascend to a primary leadership role, becoming a fourth Overseer until such time as peace is secured, and final. *6.4 All non-essential services will be carried on (if possible), including elections, trade, non-essential Internal and External programs, services and activities, or other determined functions. Every member is required, as is their ordained purpose, to offer their pixels for such time as may be required to complete the successful prosecution of Holy War. *6.5 The Keeper is the final military authority during Holy War. He, with the four (4) Overseers, create the tactical and strategic plans which The Knight is then tasked to successfully carry out. Only The Keeper can officially declare Holy War for the members. Only The Keeper can officially declare Peace. The full government participates in the preparation and prosecution of the Holy War, and in the itemization and collection of any reparations declared due at the conclusion of Holy War. *6.6 Reparations due us at the conclusion of any Holy War shall be permanently affixed at 150% of the total inclusive and exclusive costs of Holy War. No nation or Alliance will be forced to re-roll or disband as a condition of peace. The goal is not to receive profit from Holy War, but a return to the previous condition of our membership prior to the commencement of hostilities. We find this acceptable to us, and would expect the same from any conquering adversaries. There is, regardless of emotion or even logic, no further reasonable expectation. Article Seven: Amendments *7.1: Amendments to this Charter may be made with a 75% + 1 Council vote. *7.2: In order to amend Article 5, a unanimous Council vote is required as well as a 72-hour public vote in which 50% + 1 of all enrolled Worthy Brothers and Sisters vote in favor. The entire alliance will be notified of this vote. *7.3: Sections 7.2 and 7.3 may not be amended, edited, changed, devalued, overridden, removed, cancelled, or otherwise compromised in any way. Article Eight: Disbandment *8.1: In order to disband, the Keeper must cast a motion which must then be unanimously approved by the Sacred Council. *8.2 A 72-hour public vote will then take place in which 75% + 1 of voting members must vote yes to disbandment. Every Worthy Brother or Sister will be notified of this vote. *8.3 A vote to disband will commence a pre-approved plan that will include the immediate seeking of protectorate status until such time as very member has been released from our rolls. At that time, we will cease to exist on the planets. Signed, this glorious day of the 1st, month of June, year of the Admins 2011. *Merlinus, The 55th Keeper *Felkey, Chief Overseer *Doc Octane, Overseer of The Brothers *Nathanacus, Overseer of The Nations Knight of The Order For The Sacred Council of The Order: Senior Councilor Category:Alliance charters